monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Item List
Ammo Main Article: Ammo List Ammo are the bullets used in Ranged Weapons. There are many different types, causing raw, elemental, or secondary damage. Bugs Carves Bullfango Hide Large, brown hides used in armorcraft. Carved from Bullfangos. Kelbi Hide Hides carved from Kelbis. They are used to create beginner armor. Kelbi Horn Horns that can be used in combining as well as decoration of weapons. Carved from Kelbi. Kut-Ku Shell A large pink shell from the Yian Kut-Ku. Can be used for armor crafting. Kut-Ku Scale A rare pink scale from a Yian Kut-Ku. They are commonly found in nests, than through carving. Kut-Ku Webbing Pink webbing carved from the wings of the Yian Kut-Ku. Kut-Ku Ear Rare items used to prevent Bowgun flashback. Carved from the Yian Kut-Ku. Giant Beak Giant Beaks are extremely rare items used to make Hammers. They are carved from the Yian Kut-Ku. Sm Monster Bone These bones are very common and primarily used to create weapons. They are commonly carved from Apceros and Aptonoth. Med Monster Bone Bones carved from larger monsters such as wyverns or Apceros. Used in weapon and armor crafting. Lg Monster Bone Large Monster Bones are carved from large monsters. Used primarily for weapon creation. Monster Bone + Monster Bone + is the hard bone of stronger-than-average monsters. Hard Monster Bone Hard Monster Bone are the hardest bones found in the toughest of monsters. They are used to make extremely hard weapons, and very durable armor. Flame Sac These sacs contain highly flammable liquid that the monster can willingly ignite. It's commonly used for defensive purposes. Some of the monsters with Flame Sacs are: Rathalos, Rathian and Gravios. Poison Sac Poison sacs are sacs found in the throat of poisonous monsters. They create a poison fluid that the monster can regurgitate when threatened. Some of the monsters with Poison Sacs include Gypceros and Iodrome Another type of Poison Sac is the Toxin Sac and is only available for G-level quests. Stun Sac Stun sacs are located in the back of a monster's head. They produce a special neurotoxin which is then transfered to the creature's fangs. The most common monsters that contain these sacs are Gendromes. Raw Meat Raw meat that can be cooked with a BBQ spit. There are 3 main types of cooked meat; rare steak, well done steak and burnt meat. If you aquire a Gourmet Spit or Felyne Culinary skill, you can create "Gourmet Steak".It can also be used as a bait for wyverns. There are different types of bait meat for wyverns such as Drugged meat, Poison meat etc. Combined Items Plants Blue Mushroom Blue mushrooms can be found in many bushes and mushroom patches. They are only used when combining to make items with enhancing properties. Blue mushrooms are known to be loved by Mosswines. Herb An herb is a common plant found in virtually all habitats. It has healing as well as combining properties. Ore Stone Stones are small rocks that have no other use other than being thrown at enemies to cause very light damage. They are sold for 1z. Earth Crystal Earth Crystals are ores that are naturally mineralized within the dirt or shells of mining spots. They are one of the easiest ores to find, and can sell for a good amount compared to its rarity. These ores are used to build weapons and armor. Iron Ore Iron Ore are commonly found ores used in creating weapons. One of the most cheapest ores found in the game. Lightcrystal Lightcrystals are very rare ores. They are unique for their ability to produce bright flashes of light upon impact. They can be found on the Gypceros as well as mining spots. Support Items Combination List (Includes Items From MHF2) Product - Success Rate - Materials *'Potion' = 95% = Blue Mushroom + Herb *'Mega Potion' = 90% = Potion + Honey *'Nutrients' = 90% = Blue Mushroom + Godbug *'Mega Nutrients' = 75% = Nutrients + Honey *'Antidote' = 95% = Antidote Herb + Blue Mushroom *'Herbal Medicine' = 90% = Cactus Flower + Bitterbug *'Max Potion' = 65% = Mega Nutrients + Dragon Toadstool *'Ancient Potion' = 55% = Immunizer + Kelbi Horn *'Catalyst' = 75% = Bitterbug + Honey *'Immunizer' = 75% = Catalyst + Dragon Toadstool *'Power Juice' = 75% = Catalyst + Rare Steak *'Mega Juice' = 65% = Power Extract + Well Done Steak *'Healty Drink' = 65% = Honey + Dusk herb *'Demondrug' = 65% = Catalyst + Power seed *'Mega Demon Drug' = 55% = Demondrug + Albino extract *'Power Pill' = 75% = Immunizer + Power Seed *'Armour Skin' = 65% = Catalyst + Armor seed *'Mega Armourskin' = 55% = Armorskin + Albino extract *'Armor Pill' = 75% = Immunizer + Armor seed *'Hot Drink' = 95% = Hotpepper + Bitterbug *'Hot Meat' = 95% = Hotpepper + Well done steak *'Cool Drink' = 95% = Ice Crystal + Bitterbug *'Cool Meat' = 95% = Ice crystal + Well done steak *'Spicy Mushroom' = 85% = Hotpepper + Special Mushroom *'Icy Strawberry' = 85% = Ice crystal + Special Strawberry *'Ice breaker' = 95% = Fire Herb + Rumblefish *'Poisoned Meat' = 90% = Raw Meat + Toadstool *'Tainted Meat' = 90% = Raw Meat + Stunshroom *'Drugged Meat' = 90% = Raw Meat + Sleep Herb *'Bomb Material' = 95% = Stone + Sap Plant *'Deodorant bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Dusk herb *'Smoke Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Ivy *'Poison Smoke Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Toadstool *'Flash Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Flashbug *'Dung Bomb' = 75% = Bomb Material + Dung *'Paintball' = 95% = Sap Plant + Paintberry *'Farcaster' = 95% = Bomb material + Shifting Mushroom *'Gunpowder' = 95% = Fire herb + Nitroshroom *'Sm Barrel Bomb' = 90% = Fire herb + Small barrel *'Sm Barrel bomb+' = 90% = Sm Barrel bomb + burst arowanna *'Lg barrel bomb' = 75% = Large barrel + Gunpowder *'Lg Barrel bomb+' = 75% = Lg Barrel bomb + Scatterfish *'Lightning Rod' = 75% = Burst arowanna + Thunderbug *'Flying bomb' = 75% = Sm Barrel bomb + Vespoid Wings *'Flying bomb + ' = 75% = Flying bomb + bomb arowanna *'Sonic Bomb' = 75% = Gunpowder + Screamer *'Net' = 90% = Spiderweb + Ivy *'Pitfall Trap' = 75% = Net + Trap Tool *'Stun trap' = 90% = Trap tool + Genprey Fang *'Tuna Bait' = 95% = Worm + Yambug *'Arrowana Bait' = 95% = Cricket + Bughopper *'Goldenfish Bait' = 90% = Firefly + Snakebee Larva *'Old Pickaxe' = 95% = Stone + Cylindrical Bone *'Iron Pickaxe' = 75% = Iron ore + Cylindrical Bone *'Mega pickaxe' = 95% = Machalite Ore + Cylindrical Bone *'Old bugnet' = 95% = Net + Mystery Bone *'Bugnet' = 75% = Net + Sm Monster Bone *'Mega Bugnet' = 95% = Net + Med monster Bone *'Antiseptic Stone' = 75% = Bitterbug + Earth Crystal *'Lifecrystals' = 90% = Godbug + Wyvern Fang *'Lifepowder' = 65% = Lifecrystals + Wyvern Claw *'Health Flute' = 65% = Flute + Lifepowder *'Antidote Flute' = 65% = Flute + Antiseptic Stone *'Demon Flute' = 55% = Mega Demondrug + Med Monster Bone *'Armor Flute' = 55% = Mega Armorskin + Med Monster Bone *'Poison Throwing Knife' = 90% = Throwing knife + Toadstool *'Paralyze Throwing Knife' = 90% = Throwing knife + Stunshroom *'Sleeping Throwing Knife' = 90% = Throwing knife + Sleep Herb *'Boomerang' = 90% = Whetstone + Sm Monster Bone *'Powertalon' = 100% = Powercharm + Lao's claw *'Armortalon' = 100% = Armorcharm + Lao's claw *'Empty Bottle' = 85% = Sm Bone Husk + Whetstone *'Poison Bottle' = 90% = Empty Bottle + Toadstool *'Stun Bottle' = 90% = Empty Bottle + Stunshroom *'Sleep Bottle' = 90% = Empty Bottle + Sleep herb *'Attack bottle' = 85% = Empty bottle + Nitroshroom *'Capture Drug' = 65% = Stunshroom + Sleep herb *'Capture knife' = 65% = Throwing Knife + Capture drug *'Capture bomb' = 75% = Capture drug + Bomb material *'Capture bullet' = 90% = Capture drug + Sm Bone Husk *'Armor Stone' = 100% = Armor rock + Malachite Ore *'Armor stone' = 100% = Armor Rock + Killer beetle *'Armor Stone+' = 100% = Armor Rock + Dragonite Ore *'Armor Stone+' = 100% = Armor Rock + Herecledrome *'ArmorstoneG' = 100% = Armor Rock + Carbalite Ore *'ArmorstoneG' = 100% = Armor Rock + King Scarab *'Disk Stone x5' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Disk Stone *'Iron Ore x5' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Iron Ore *'Earth Crystal x3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Earth Crystal *'Machalite Ore x3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Machalite Ore *'Dragonite Ore x3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Dragonite Ore *'Carbalite Ore x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Carbalite Ore *'Union Ore x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Union Ore *'Firestone x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Firestone *'Firecell Stone x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Firecell Stone *'Lightcrystal x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Lightcrystal *'Novacrystal x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Novacrystal *'Monster Bone+ x2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Monster Bone+ *'Hard Monster Bonex2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Hard Monster Bone *'Black Ant X5' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Black Ant *'Killer beetle X3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Killer Beetle *'Heraclesdrome X3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Heraclesdrome *'Rare Cricket X2' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + Rare Cricket *'King Scarab X3' = 100% = Expand Pickaxe + King Scarab *'Pokke "Original" Snowman' = 100% = Small Snowball + Big Snowball *'Cats Sword' = 100% = Swordless Hilt + Hiltless sword *'Cat Crown' = 100% = Cat Crown fragment + Broken Cat Crown *'Kings Old Pot' = 100% = Bottomless Pot + Pot Bottom *'Chachubu Mask' = 100% = Chachubu mask with hole +Chachubu Mask hole filler *'Book: Old Dragons Ecology Guide' = 100% = Book Cover + Book Contents Alchemy Combinations *'Honey' = 90% = Special Mushroom + Firefly *'Herb' = 95% = Sap plant + Insect Husk *'Fire Herb' = 90% = Trash + Hotpepper *'Blue Mushroom' = 95% = Antidote Herb + Toadstool *'Raw Meat' = 95% = Burnt Meat + Insect Husk *'Large Barrel' = 65% = Med Monster Bone + Ivy *'Small Barrel' = 75% = Sm Monster Bone + Sap Plant *'Huskberry x 5' = 75% = Huskberry + Iron Ore *'Needleberry' x 5 = 75% = Needleberry + Earth Crystal *'Sushifish' = 75% = Antidote Herb + Sleepyfish *'Rare Steak' = 90% = Thunderbug + Velociprey Hide *'Screamer' = 75% = Frog + Flute *'Monster Fluid' = 55% = Ice crystal + Sleep sac *'Psychoserum' = 75% = Cactus Flower + Thunderbug *'Power Extract' = 65% = Dragon Seed + Piscine Liver *'Power Seed' = 65% = Bomberry + Velociprey Hide *'Armor Seed' = 65% = Needleberry + White Velociprey Hide *'Rare Fish' = 90% = Burnt Fish + Dawn Plant For Ammo Combinations Check Ammo List See Also *Weapon List Category: Items